Conventional corner fittings allow for disposing door elements, for example glass doors on standardized centers of rotation or an axis. The glass doors are for example double-action glass doors or sliding glass doors, which are disposed by means of conventional corner fittings for example on a BTS-axis. The fitting devices forming this species comprise mostly two fitting elements, which each include one locating portion for the door element, wherein the door element is clamped between the locating portions in a restraining area, respectively clamping area. With the intention to create a free space for disposing the door element on the center of rotation or the axis, the door element is cut out in a corner area, in which the corner fitting is clamped. In this case, the cutout of the contour of the door element is chosen such that the locating portions of the fitting elements reach abutment against the door element along the cutout contour. Outside the locating portions, namely outside the clamping area, a free space is created between the fitting elements, which is utilized for disposing the door element on a standardized center of rotation or an axis. In the prior art corner fittings, a connecting element, which is either configured to be integral, i.e. with one or with both of the fitting elements, or which is selectively provided as individual structural component between the fitting elements, is known for disposing the door element on the standardized center of rotation or the axis. In the prior art corner fittings, the only adjustment option provided is to dispose the connecting element in such a way within the corner fitting that a door element clamped in the corner fitting can be adjusted to the standardized center of rotation or to axes having a measure of 55 mm, 65 mm or 70 mm. In addition to said limited adjustment option of the prior art corner fittings, the prior art corner fittings are not suited either for aligning a door element about the center of rotation or the axis. Hence, if a door element, which is disposed on the center of rotation or the axis, is not aligned flush for example along the longitudinal edge of a door casing or at a glass element of an all-glass door installation, a flush alignment with the prior art corner fittings at the door casing or the adjoining glass element is not possible.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides an apparatus for overcoming the above-described disadvantages of the state-of-the-art at least partially. The present disclosure provides a corner fitting offering an adjusting option for a door element on a center of rotation and/or an axis, namely the adjustment of the door element about the center of rotation or the axis.